This invention relates to cameras and more particularly to a camera permitting a single sheet of film to record either two images or four images selectively, i.e., a camera having means for dividing a sheet of film into two or four equal areas and having lenses movable to center the images properly on each area of the film so that a single sheet of film may produce either two pictures or four pictures selectively.
Various size photographs for use in identification cards, passports and similar different size photos are abound in the art. Many of these use conventional size instant film such as produced by Polaroid Company which have a sheet of film including a sensitive or exposable film area which is 3.75.times.2.85 inches. It is desirable that certain of these photos be half that size, i.e., 2.85.times.1.87 inches while it is desirable that others be one quarter of that size, i.e., 1.87.times.1.42 inches. Certain prior art cameras have the capability of producing either two photographs of the half size variety using two lenses, while other prior art cameras have the capability of producing four photographs of the one quarter size variety using four lenses. Thus, if a camera user has the need for or requires photographs of both the half size and quarter size variety, two different cameras must be purchased.